Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXXI
Po czym jęli radzić. Bukojemscy byli tego zdania, by przebrać w szatki panieńskie pierwszą lepszą spotkaną babę, wsadzić napodjezdka, otoczyć czeladzią i pocztowymi poprzebieranymi za osaczników i iść na umówione z Marcjanem miejsce, a gdy ów uczyni wrzekomy napad, otoczyć go i albo zaraz pomsty nad nim dokonać, albo też do Krakowa go wziąć i tam sądom oddać. Sami ofiarowali się z wielką ochotą poprowadzić wyprawę i przysięgali, że rzucą związanego Marcjana pod nogi pannie Sienińskiej. Zamiar ów podobał się w pierwszej chwili wielce, gdy jednak poczęto go pilniej rozważać, wykonanie jego okazało się trudne, a spełnienie niekonieczne. Pan Zbierzchowski mógł i miał prawo ratować w niebezpieczeństwie ludzi spotkanych wypadkowo w pochodzie, ale nie miał prawa i nie chciał wysyłać żołnierzy na prywatne ekspedycje. Z drugiej strony, skoro znalazł się między napastnikami człowiek, który znał i gotów był wskazać sądom głównego sprawcę napaści, to owego sprawcę można było w każdej chwili pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności i uzyskać nań wyrok hańbiący. Z tego powodu i pan Serafin, i ksiądz Woynowski doszli do przekonania, że dość będzie na to czasu po wojnie, albowiem nie było obawy, aby Krzepeccy, posiadający znaczne majętności, opuścili je i zbiegli. Nie podobało się to tylko panom Bukojemskim, mieli bowiem żywą chęć załatwić sprawę od razu. Oświadczyli też nawet, że skoro tak, to sami pojadą ze swymi pachołkami po Marcjana, ale nie pozwolił im na to pan Cyprianowicz, a powstrzymał ostatecznie Jacek, któren zaklął ich na wszystkie świętości, aby jemu wyłącznie pozostawili Krzepeckiego. - Ja tam - mówił - prawem przeciw niemu nie będę czynił, ale po tym, co tu od waszmościów słyszałem, jeśli na wojnie nie legnę, to go, jako Bóg na niebie, odnajdę - i dopieroż się pokaże, czyby kondemnata nie była mu lżejsza i milsza. I jego "dziewczyńskie" oczy zaświeciły przy tym tak strasznie, że panów Bukojemskich, lubo kawalerowie byli nieustraszeni, aż dreszcz przeszedł; wiedzieli bowiem, w jak dziwny sposób splata się w duszy Jackowej łagodność z zapalczywością i ze złowrogą pamięcią doznanych krzywd. A on jeszcze powtórzył kilka razy: "gorze mu! gorze mu!" - i znów pobladł z poprzedniej utraty krwi. Jeszcze przedtem rozedniało już zupełnie. Zorza poranna pomalowała świat różaną i zieloną barwą i roziskrzyła się w kroplach rosy wiszących na trzcinach, na sitowiu i na liściach drzew, a także na igłach karłowatych sosen rosnących tu i ówdzie po brzegach trzęsawiska. Pan Zbierzchowski kazał jeszcze jeńcom pochować ciała poległych, co prędko poszło, albowiem torf łatwo ustępował pod łopatami - i gdy na grobli nie pozostał żaden ślad bitwy, pochód ruszył dalej, ku Szydłowcu. Pannie Sienińskiej radził pan Cyprianowicz, aby znów przesiadła do kolaski, w której może zażyć smacznego snu przed popasem, ale oświadczyła tak stanowczo, że nie odstąpi Jacka, iż nawet ksiądz Woynowski nie próbował odwieść jej od tego przedsięwzięcia. Jechali tedy razem i prócz woźnicy we dwoje tylko, gdyż panią Dzwonkowską morzył sen tak okrutnie, że po małej chwili przeniosła się do kolaski. Jacek leżał na wznak na wiązkach siana poukładanych po jednej stronie wzdłuż wozu, a ona siedziała po drugiej, pochylając się co chwila ku jego zranionej ręce i bacząc, czy krew nie przedostaje się na opatrunek. Chwilami przykładała rannemu do ust bukłak ze starym winem, które widocznie działało wybornie, gdyż po pewnym czasie sprzykrzyło mu się leżeć i kazał woźnicy powyciągać wiązki siana, na których wspierał nogi. - Wolę jechać siedzący - rzekł - bo już się całkiem czuję na siłach. - A rana? nie będzie tak waćpanu bardziej dolegać? Jacek zwrócił oczy ku jej różanej twarzy i począł mówić głosem cichym i smutnym: - Odpowiem waćpannie tak, jak dawno, dawno temu odpowiedział pewien rycerz, któren gdy go król Łokietek ujrzał na pobojowisku przebodzonego krzyżackimi włóczniami i zapytał, czy bardzo cierpi, pokazał na swe rany i rzekł: "To mniej boli". Panna Sienińska spuściła powieki. - A co więcej boli? - szepnęła. - Więcej boli stęsknione serce i rozłąka, i pamięć krzywd doznanych. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, tylko serca poczęły bić w obojgu z coraz większą mocą, albowiem zrozumieli, że nadchodzi chwila, w której mogą i powinni wypowiedzieć wszystko, co przeciw sobie mają. - Prawda - rzekła panienka - pokrzywdziłam waćpana wówczas, gdym go po owym pojedynku przyjęła z gniewną twarzą i nieludzko... Ale to było raz jedyny, i choć Bóg jeden wie, jakom potem tego żałowała, to przecie mówię: moja wina! i przepraszam waćpana z całej duszy. A Jacek przyłożył zdrową dłoń do czoła. - Nie to - odpowiedział - było mi cierpieniem, nie to największą boleścią! - Wiem: nie to, jeno list pana Pągowskiego... Jak to? więc waćpan mogłeś mnie posądzić, żem ja o nim wiedziała albo przyczyniła się do niego? I poczęła opowiadać przerywanym głosem, jak wówczas było: jak błagała pana Pągowskiego, by krok do zgody uczynił, jak jej obiecał, że napisze list ojcowski i serdeczny, napisał zgoła przeciwny, o którym dopiero później dowiedziała- się od księdza Woynowskiego, a z którego pokazało się, że pan Pągowski, mając już inne zamiary, chciał właśnie rozdzielić ich raz na zawsze. Przy czym, ponieważ słowa jej były poniekąd wyznaniem, a zarazem odnową wspomnień przykrych i bolesnych, więc z przymusu i ze wstydu jasne rumieńce rozkwitały co chwila na jej policzkach, a oczy ćmiły się łzami. - Zali ksiądz Woynowski - spytała w końcu - nie napisał waćpanu, żem ja o niczym nie wiedziała i że nie mogłam nawet zrozumieć, dlaczego za moje szczere serce taką otrzymałam zapłatę? - Ksiądz Woynowski - odrzekł Jacek - doniósł mi jeno, że waćpanna za mąż za pana Pągowskiego wychodzi. - Ale nie doniósł, żem się na to zgodziła z bólu, z sieroctwa, w opuszczeniu - i jeno z wdzięczności dla pana Pągowskiego... Bom wówczas jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak on z waćpanem postąpił, a wiedziałam to jedno, że mną wzgardzono i że o mnie zapomniano... Usłyszawszy to Jacek przymknął oczy i tak począł mówić z wielkim smutkiem: - Że cię zapomniano?... Bogdaj tak!... Byłem w Warszawie, byłem na dworze królewskim, jeździłem z chorągwią po kraju, ale cokolwiek mi czynić wypadło i wszędy, gdzie byłem, ani na chwilę nie schodziłaś mi z pamięci i z serca... Szłaś za mną, jako idzie cień za człowiekiem... I nieraz w strapieniu, w boleści, po prostu z umęczeniem wołałem do cię wśród bezsennych nocy: "Zlituj się! pofolguj! daj o sobie zapomnieć!" Aleś ty nie odstępowała nigdy: ni w dzień, ni w nocy, ni w polu, ni pod dachem... Ażem wreszcie zrozumiał, że tylko wtedy mógłbym cię wyrwać z serca, gdybym i samo serce wyrwał z piersi... Tu przerwał, gdyż głos zdławiło mu wzruszenie, ale po chwili mówił dalej: - ... Więc potem nieraz mówiłem przy pacierzu: "Daj, Boże, polec, bo sam widzisz, że mi i do niej nie lża, i bez niej nie lża..." I już anim się spodziewał tej łaski, że cię jeszcze w życiu zobaczę... ty jedyna w świecie... ty umiłowana! To rzekłszy pochylił się ku niej i oparł skroń ojej ramię. - Tyś - szeptał -jako ta krew, która daje życie, tyś jak to słońce na niebie... Miłosierdzie boże jest nade mną, że cię jeszcze widzę... umiłowana! umiłowana!... A jej wydało się, że Jacek śpiewa jakąś pieśń cudną. Oczy jej zalała fala łez, a serce fala szczęścia. Uczyniło się między nimi znów milczenie, tylko dziewczyna płakała długo tak słodkim płaczem,jakim nie płakała dotychczas nigdy w życiu. - Jacku - rzekła wreszcie - po cośmy się tak namartwili oboje? A on odrzekł: - Bóg nagrodził stokrotnie. I po raz trzeci zapadła między nimi cisza, jeno wóz skrzypiał posuwając się z wolna po piachach szerokiego gościńca. Za borem wyjechali na obszerne, skąpane w słońcu pola, szumiące żytem, utkane bogato kraśnymi makami i modrym chabrem. Był wielki spokój. Nad zżętymi już gdzieniegdzie poletkami tkwiły w górze nieruchome, rozśpiewane skowronki, na krańcach pól migotały w oddali sierpy, z dalekich, zielonych grudzi dochodziły pokrzyki i pieśni pastusze. A im obojgu zdało się, że dla nich szumi to żyto, dla nich migocą maki i chabry, dla nich dzwonią skowronki, pokrzykują pastusi i że cały ów słoneczny spokój polny i wszystkie te głosy wtórują tylko ich szczęściu i upojeniu. Z zapamiętania rozbudził ich dopiero ksiądz Woynowski, który przysunąwszy się niepostrzeżenie do wozu, zapytał: - Jako-że ci tam, Jacuś? Jacek drgnął i spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi oczyma, jakby zbudzony ze snu: - Co, dobrodzieju? - Jako-że ci jest? - Ej! już i w raju nie będzie lepiej! Ksiądz popatrzył uważnie naprzód na niego, potem na pannę. - Tak?... - rzekł. I pocwałował z powrotem do kompanii. Lecz ich objęła na powrót radosna rzeczywistość: poczęli spoglądać na się i tonąć sobie wzajem w źrenicach. - Ty... nienapatrzona!... - rzekł Jacek. Ona zaś spuściwszy oczy jęła uśmiechać się kącikami ust, tak że aż dołki utworzyły się na jej różowych policzkach. - A panna Zbierzchowska zali nie gładsza? - spytała cicho. Jacek spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem: - Jaka panna Zbierzchowska?... Wówczas nie odrzekła nic, tylko poczęła się śmiać w piąstkę dźwięcznym jak srebrny dzwonek śmiechem. Tymczasem, gdy ksiądz przycwałował do kompanii, towarzysze, którzy lubili Jacka, poczęli o niego dopytywać: - No, co tam? jakoż nasz ranny? - Już go na świecie nie ma! - odrzekł ksiądz. - Na Boga! co się stało? jak to go nie ma? - Bo powiada, że już w raju. Mulier!!!... Panowie Bukojemscy, jako ludzie pomiernie z natury przywykli do prędkiego pojmowania tego, co słyszą, nie przestali spoglądać na księdza z przerażeniem i zdjąwszy czapki, już, już, mieli rozpocząć, wieczny odpoczynek", gdy wtem ogólny wybuch śmiechu pomieszał im te pobożne myśli i zamiary. Ale w tym śmiechu towarzystwa była szczera życzliwość i szczere współczucie dla Jacka. Wiedzieli już niektórzy od Stanisława Cyprianowicza, jak "czuły był to kawaler", domyślali się wszyscy, jak srodze musiał być utrapion, więc słowa księdza uradowały wszystkich wielce. Zaraz też ozwały się głosy: - Dlaboga! widzieliśmy przecie, jako się z afektem borykał, jako na pytania nie do rzeczy odpowiadał, jako sprzączek na sobie nie dopinał, jako się przyjadle, a nawet i piciu zapamiętywał i jako nocami na księżyc oczy przewracał: niezawodne to były nieszczęsnej miłości signa! Inni zaś mówili: - Wiera, że mu teraz jak w raju, bo jeśli żadne rany gorzej od ran przez Amora zadanych nie bolą, to natomiast nie masz słodszego nad wzajemność specjału. Takie to i tym podobne uwagi czynili towarzysze Jacka. Niektórzy wszakże dowiedziawszy się, przez jakie terminy przeszła panna i jak haniebnie obszedł się z nią Krzepecki, poczęli trzaskać szablami i wołać: - "Dawajcie go sam!"; niektórzy rozczulali się nad dziewczyną, niektórzy dowiedziawszy się, co spotkało Marcjana od Bukojemskich, wynosili pod niebiosa ich przyrodzony dowcip i męstwo. Lecz po chwili ogólna uwaga skupiła się znowu na dwojgu zakochanych. - Nuże! - wołano - zakrzykniem im na zdrowie, na cześć et felices rerum successus! I wraz ruszono końmi tłumnie i hałaśliwie ku bryce. W mig cała niemal chorągiew otoczyła Jacka i pannę Sienińską. Zagrzmiały gromkie głosy: - "vivant! floreant!", inni zaś przed czasem jeszcze wołali: - "crescite et multiplicamini!" Czy panna Sienińską naprawdę była tymi krzykami przelękniona, czy też, jako mulier insidiosa, udawała tylko przestrach - tego by i ksiądz Woynowski nie zdołał odgadnąć, dość że przytuliwszy swą jasną główkę do zdrowego ramienia Jacka, zaczęła pytać zawstydzona i pomieszana: - Co to, Jacku? co to się dzieje? A on otoczył ją ramieniem i odrzekł: - Ludzie mi cię dają, a ja cię wezmę, kwiatuszku mój najmilejszy. - Po wojnie?... - Przed wojną. - Dlaboga, czemu tak prędko? Lecz Jacek widocznie nie dosłyszał pytania, albowiem zamiast na nie odpowiedzieć, rzekł: - Pokłońmyż się i podziękujmy miłym towarzyszom za życzliwość. Więc poczęli się kłaniać na obie strony, co wzbudziło jeszcze większy zapał wśród rycerzy. Widząc tedy spłonioną i śliczną jak zorza ranna twarz dziewczyny, żołnierze aż bili się dłońmi z podziwu po udach. - Na miły Bóg! - wołali - dyć to olśnąć można po prostu! - Anioł by się zakochał, a cóż dopiero człek grzeszny. - Nie dziw, że z żalu po niej marniał! I znów setne głosy huknęły jeszcze potężniej: - Vivant! crescant! floreant!... Wśród tych okrzyków i w obłokach złotej kurzawy wjechali do Szydłowca.Zlękli się w pierwszej chwili mieszkańcy i porzuciwszy stojące przed domami warsztaty, na których wykrawali z piaskowca osełki, pouciekali do izb. Lecz wkrótce poznawszy, że są to okrzyki wesela, nie gniewu, wylegli hurmem na ulice i połączyli się z wojskiem. Uczynił się tłum ludzi i koni. Ozwały się husarskie kotły, trąby i krzywuły. Ochota stała się powszechną. Nawet Żydkowie, których strach najdłużej zatrzymał w izbach, krzyczeli: wiwajt!, choć wielu nie wiedziało dobrze, o co chodzi. A Taczewski mówił do panny Sienińskiej: - Przed wojną! przed wojną, choćby w godzinę później zginąć przyszło! Na polu chwały 31